


thesis

by Winter_Lantern



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, human!Rom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lantern/pseuds/Winter_Lantern
Summary: the only thing more dubious than their theorems are their ethics.





	thesis

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this: https://www.mincingmockingbird.com/products/crazy-idea-note-card

“Micolash, this is madness.”

Rom flips the page over, skimming over words and sketches. She shakes her head, scoffs, and repeats the word “madness” again before continuing.

Her fellow student watches her calmly, chin propped up in his palm and hiding a smile behind his fingers.

“This hardly makes sense. Goes against multiple accepted theories, honestly.”

Another flip of the page, another shake of her head. He moves his hand from his face and asks:

“But you will help me do it?”

“Oh,” she responds with a look that says the answer should be obvious, “of course.”

His grin widens.


End file.
